


The 5 times Sterek tried to kiss and got cockblocked and the one time they didn't

by Ilovedanno



Series: 1 of 6 times sterek got cockblocked and 1 time they didn't [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedanno/pseuds/Ilovedanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 1st part of a 6 part series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 times Sterek tried to kiss and got cockblocked and the one time they didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Wrote series with notanaveragemuggle

The preparations were in full swing. The turkey was glazing over, the presents were wrapped and under the tree, decorations were like a winter wonderland (courtesy of Stiles). The only thing left was the mistletoe but the question was where to hang it.

It couldn’t go over the front door as it was too obvious, and Stiles and Scott had a strict no kissing each other policy. They love each other like bros but Scott sees how many curly fries Stiles can eat the far away from his mouth it is the better.

The chandelier was a bit too high for Scott and Stiles to reach and Mrs McCall said nowhere that Stiles would be in breaking distance too, and that chandelier was practically antique.

Stiles wanted it somewhere not obvious, somewhere people wouldn’t avoid somewhere he’d get a chance to kiss Derek and then it hit him Derek’s bedroom door. Now how to get it there without Derek noticing.

“KNOCK, KNOCK!” Stiles rasped on the door until it swung open and Stiles started knocking Derek’s’ bare, very wet and muscular chest. “Uh – oh”. Stiles was busy ogling Derek that he didn’t notice that he was staring at him.

“What is it Stiles” Derek was a little impatient.

“you’re mom said she needed you for something, she’s in the kitchen”

“Oh okay, I’ll be there in a sec” Derek went into his room for a clean shirt and brushed past Stiles in the hallway and walked down the stairs. Once Stiles saw that the coast was clear he tried to stick the mistletoe on the doorway entrance but he was just too small. He was wasting time struggling and didn’t hear Derek come back up the stairs. He saw what Stiles was doing and just crossed his arms and lent against the wall to watch.

“Need any help Stiles” Stiles jumped from his skin and was proceeding to turn a holiday red.

“Uhm well i you see Derek i was just” Stiles was too embarrassed to come up with something to say, he figured that Derek was there a while so he just gave up. “Yeah i could use some help” Stiles grinned.

“You know Stiles if you really wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask.”

“Really” Stiles was shocked was it that simple

“Yeah” they were both smiling and leaning into each other when

“BOY’S DINNERS READY” Melissa called up to them.

They both sighed because they would so finish this later.

The end


End file.
